Dikalie's Background
by Sinadra
Summary: The protective sister of the group. She acts mean but she realy is nice.


You look at Dikalie Highpath and you see a fairly peaceful woman with a bit of a temper. She's more ready to laugh than to kill you now a days but she wasn't always like this.

Her mother was raped by a high elf which is why Dikalie has such unusual coloring. Her mother wanted to keep the child despite how she got the girl and so she left her village to a smaller more remote one that would accept her and her child. Dikalie was originally named Esther Moonshadow and she grew up in a happy village where her mother met and fell in love with the local black smith. They married and Esther was given two sisters through that marriage. Esther adored her family and did everything she could to help out, from baby sitting to helping her father at the smithy. This life went on for a while until one day they were attacked.

She still to this day doesn't know if it was the burning legions Undead or the Forsaken but she does know that a large group of Undead attacked her village killing everyone sparing no one. As she lay dieing she looked up and saw an Undead priest who looked at her thoughtfully a moment before healing her and putting a collar on her made her his pet. She followed him on a leash as he went around the town organising the laying out of the bodies of her people who were then raised up by his foul magic. She watched at her family and friends became the monsters that killed them and she wept.

They traveled for a long time out in the wilderness when her master hit on an idea to entertain the troops. He had her tied to a table and had her family sit and feast on her while he healed her the entire time to keep her alive. She begged and pleaded and cried and screamed. She fought and struggled but she could do nothing to stop this nightly entertainment. She slowly started to turn into a savage child snarling at everything that moved and fighting wildly when ever possible with her captors. One day finally she managed to escape and she fled the camp running swiftly in a random direction just wanting to get away. Her master sent her family to retrieve her and when they caught up with her she snapped and fought them savagely slaying them all her father mother and sisters lay in pieces before her and looking down in horror she fled from what she had done.

She randomly traveled until she found a path and following it found a road and then a town, from there she made her way to the great city of Darnassus and we reluctantly taken in and put in an orphanage. There she would sneak out at night with Dahala and go out drinking trying to forget her memories and to erase who she was. She would get into bar fights all the time and usually came out on top her savagery startling even the hardest bitten fighter. This nightly habit continued until one night she killed two men bare handed and was locked in the basement of the orphanage to prevent her escaping at night again. The council of the town wanted to toss her back out as they felt the only cure for her was death. Sinostra having seen the girl felt sorry for her and pleaded on Esther's behalf. The council reluctantly agreed to keep the girl for a while longer but she was to be kept in the orphanage. And if she killed anyone again she was to be thrown out to survive on Elune's grace. Esther hearing of this was furious; she wanted to go back out and to kill. Kill anything but mostly Undead. She snuck into Sinostra's room intent on killing her so that she could be banished to kill as she pleased. But when she entered Sinostra's room the young woman was waiting for her and she smiled at Esther saying

"Elune loves you child and so do I. I want you to be my sister, wouldn't that be nice?" Taken aback the hate full child found she couldn't hurt Sinostra and agreed to let Sinostra love her. She came to worship Sinostra and accepted all the other girls grudgingly. She did only as Sinostra asked and so she stopped drinking and fighting but would occasionally go into terrible rages and run off into the woods to kill things until it was over.

When Sinadra moved to the human lands Sinostra followed and so Esther followed her angel. She now went by the name Dikalie meaning Dragon in the girl's secret language, and a dragon she was a fierce warrior with a temper and no regard for herself. When Sinostra chose Lyrikae as her lover, Dika grudgingly accepted her though the two fought often. It was during one of those fights that Dika met Brier who was trying to make peace between them. She found herself trusting him and opening up to him easily though she had never done so before with anyone. Not even her sisters knew why she had been orphaned but he did and through further conversations and Lyrikae's pushing the two became a couple and in time they married.

Because of Brier she came to realise she did love her sisters and that she could lean on them as well as protect them. She is more at peace with her past now that her future is so bright.


End file.
